


Friends

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jester is happy, Jester really loves her friends, Team as Family, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The traveler has been with her for so long, Jester had never really considered herself lonely or without friends.





	Friends

The traveler has been with her for so long, Jester had never really considered herself lonely or without friends. She never considered having any actual friends outside her deity, especially not hidden away in her room. 

She likes having new friends though. She likes having other people to talk to and have fun with then just the Traveler. She’s super glad that he likes them too, and is fine with her having them. She would leave her friends if he asked, but it would suck so much shit.  

She likes Fjord, the first friend she made outside her room. He’s kind and sweet and fun to mess with, but he has tricks too! She likes how he can make himself look like other people, and change his voice. She likes his cool magic sword, and his magic he can do, even if he did vomit sea water that one time. 

That didn’t really matter too much. Jester knows there’s always a downside or catch with good things. Salt water isn’t as bad as some other stuff she has seen happen with her mom. 

Beauregard, in Jester’s own opinion, is a badass! She’s really strong and doesn’t need magic to do stuff. She acts indifferent, but Jester knows so much. Jester knows her shit, and can tell that Beau cares about stuff. Even if the stuff she cares about is something Jester has no real interest in herself. 

She can’t imagine her mom or dad, wherever he is, not caring like Beau’s apparently did. She will care for her and be The Cleric instead.  

Jester thinks that the Traveler put Nott in her path to help the little goblin, and give her a true best friend. Like a soul mate, but like for best friends and it's actually real. Best friend soulmate stuff. She’s so cute and little and she knows Nott is sweet, but she’s so scared of everything, and the wand made her smile for a little bit. It might not have been real, but Jester hopes that someday Nott will smile that big for real. 

She will keep letting Nott steal shiny things from her until she can. Her best friend only after the Traveler and fellow great detective deserves that much.

Jester thinks that The Traveler would agree that the 4th friend she makes is too serious and grumpy. Caleb is so gloomy, but not sad or scared the way Nott is, or Beau. She can’t really tell his deal, besides that he likes being dirty and smelly most of the time. She likes him though, especially because he can make Nott happy almost as much as she can. 

With the Travelers help, and a little time, she could probably help make him happy as well. 

Jester is glad to have another tiefling traveling with her like Molly. It’s fun but people can be mean and he’s great at making them go away. He’s also really mystical and mysterious, but he’s fun to be around and she knows he’s kind. It’s so super obvious he cares for everyone too, but he’s still super weird about whatever his code is and his tattoos. 

She’s going to unravel his mysteries someday, and understand him and be closer to him then ever before!

She doesn’t know Yasha that well, but her sword is really huge and cool, and she can hurt things super quickly. She isn’t scary though, because she keeps Nott’s flowers in a book and laughs at Jesters jokes and makes jokes of her own. Plus, they are forbidden god buddies! Jester isn’t really sure if she’s human though, and that’s ok. Most of her friends aren’t human, and neither is she. 

She wants to unravel Yasha’s mysteries too, but mostly she wants to get to know her better, and maybe get her to like hugs. 

She loves her friends. She’s so happy she was able to find and make six new buddies to hang out with, and that the Traveler has stayed with her. 

Because now she has six friends, and she can have so much fun with all of them and travel places and make more friends and make people happy. She can do so many new things now. 

And the best part is going to be experiencing all the new things with all her friends. 


End file.
